fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Bricklin
Anthony Bricklin is a supporting character and the secondary antagonist of the 2002 natural horror film Sabretooth. He was the superior of Dr. Catherine Viciy, who he was good friends with. Background Little is known about Bricklin's past, other than that he became the superior and friend of Dr. Catherine Viciy, who worked under him to develope a accelerated cellular growth hormone for him to use to make billions of dollars off of cloned human organs. As her friend, he also came to know Robert Thatcher, her ex-boyfriend, as the two seemed to know each other at least decently well in the film. Sabretooth Anthony Bricklin made his debut in the film at his house, being fascinated upon seeing footage of a saber-tooth tiger(Smilodon fatalis), cloned by his subordinate, Dr. Catherine Viciy, who he questioned as to whether a Hollywood friend of hers fixed the tape, being told it was real and fully grown. Hinted of the success of the accelerated cellular growth hormone she had been working on for him, Bricklin lamented on making billions off cloning and growing human organs, before criticising Viciy's only desire being to win the Nobel Prize, while he was thinking about the presidency of the United States. Quickly, Kara Harmon, a zoologist working under Viciy arrived, with him asking who she was, before he and Viciy left to try and find the truck transporting the saber-tooth after its noted to be late. Later, after sunrise, they find the truck wrecked and that the cat has killed the driver and escaped. Terrorfied at the notion that he would lose the chance of making billions and maybe go to jail should something go wrong, Bricklin exclaimed that he could summon an army of men into the area in an hour, but Viciy dismissed the idea under the notion that they couldn't risk such an exposure. Continuing to panick about their predicament, Bricklin proposed hiring Viciy's ex-boyfriend, Robert Thatcher, a professional big-game hunter and tracker, to help them find the saber-tooth, to her initial dismay, though she agreed under the condition that he not know about what he was tracking. Calling Thatcher, Bricklin summoned him to his house, telling him he would hunt a big cat. Showing him the contract and tricking him into thinking it was an African lion, Bricklin told Thatcher it had about a four hour lead on him. Questioning him, Thatcher assured him that he could find the cat, but he nearly passed on the contract when Bricklin and Viciy insisted on coming with him, Bricklin intriguing him to change his mind by offering a fee of 50,000 before also insisting that they take the "lion" alive as it was too valuable to kill and stating the contract must be kept a secret between them. Later, Bricklin, Viciy, and Kara Harmon arrived late to the meeting place where Thatcher was, Bricklin commenting that he had enough gear to track a yeti across Siberia. Grabbing the wrong bag, Bricklin is handed the correct one by Thatcher, complaining about its weight, before being talked down to by Viciy. They set out into Sierra Nevada to track the saber-tooth, finding its trail, before Bricklin pointed out a cabin in the trees. Finding its door smashed open with blood on it, Bricklin took Thatcher's rifle and followed him inside after it, finding the parital remains of a man eaten by the saber-tooth. When they got back out and Thatcher said they'd go for the cops, Bricklin reminded him of his agreement to keep this expedition a secret and offering to double his fee. After further words with Viciy, Thatcher agreed to allow at least a day to catch the cat before going for help. Later that, after the saber-tooth attacked and carried off Harmon, Bricklin came out of his tent panicking and asking what happened, before Thatcher arrived and handed him his pistol before going after them. Pacing back and forth to Viciy's annoyance, Bricklin aimed the pistol in Thatcher's direction as he got back, asking afterwards what they would do now and asking Viciy how she would sleep when she went to bed. The next morning, they continued tracking the saber-tooth with Bricklin becoming disgusted when he learned campers where in the area too, before pointing out another print from the cat to Thatcher. Later that night, after having been following the campers when Thatcher noticed their tracks and the cat's corresponding, Bricklin is alerted from in his tent of the sound of a camper screaming as he was attacked by the saber-tooth, asking Thatcher where his pistol was, before the latter left to find the campers, instructing him and Viciy to stay and set the bear traps they brought and be sure to mark every tree where one was. The next morning, still working with the traps, Bricklin is surprised by Viciy, who insisted that the traps were inhumane. Conversing with her about the victims of the saber-tooth, Bricklin is shocked when Viciy revealed there was a woman in the bushes at the cabin who had also been killed, as well as the janitor working at the science lab before it even escaped. Fearful of being imprisoned for his part in the affair as Viciy's boss, Bricklin stated that they would kill the animal to cover their trail and that she woudl then clone a different animal. Informed by her that their was no time for that, Viciy convinced Bricklin that he would loss all the billions he wanted if they killed the saber-tooth and that money, power, and women would flock to him if it lived. Catching up with Thatcher, Bricklin told Viciy she had missed when she tried to shoot the saber-tooth with their tranquilizer gun. Thatcher, nearby, had been aiming to kill it at that moment and was angered by this. They then fired him for violating his contract, even though they had lied to him and the cat had killed two of the campers they had been following. It quickly reappeared and knocked Thatcher down, with Bricklin grabbing Thatcher's rifle and trying to run, only to get his foot caught in one of the bear traps he had earlier set and for the saber-tooth to slowly kill him, gouging out his eyes first allowing Thatcher and Viciy to flee. After they returned, they lamented Bricklin's death after seeing his flesh-stripped partial skeleton that remained of him. Thatcher would later get his foot caught in an unmarked bear trap Bricklin had set and curse his dead friend's forgetfulness. Skills In the film, it was made obvious that Bricklin was a considerably powerful and wealthy man, hinting that whatever he did for a living, he must have been good at it. He stated to have enough influence to have an army of men into the area within an hour and offered Robert Thatcher an initial fee of $50,000, which he later doubled during the hunt to convince him to keep the expedition going. Personality Anthony Bricklin was, just like his friend, Dr. Catherine Viciy, a very ambitious individual, though unlike her he was also quite greedy, desiring to make billions off of their accelerated cellular growth hormone despite already being a wealthy man. He was also quite cowardly and panicked whenever anything threatened his ability to further his wealth, and would always relent to Viciy's orders and never stand up for himself against her rudeness when she showed it, despite being her official superior. However, the two were, nonetheless, still very good friends, with Bricklin openly voicing admiration for Viciy and Viciy seemingly saddened at the notion of his death. His relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Robert Thatcher, was much less friendly, though the two were decently respectful of each other, and Thatcher also lament his death after the fact, despite later being annoyed at Bricklin's forgetfulness, which inadvertenly help Viciy's attempt to get Thatcher killed along quite well. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Deceased